In recent years, utilization of a beacon serving as a radio signal is being promoted. A typical reception distance of the beacon from a transmitter is a few tens of meters. There is a system that puts a transmitter of a beacon in a store. In the system, if a customer comes to the store, a mobile terminal of the customer receives the beacon. Thereupon, the mobile terminal automatically receives a coupon of the store from a server, and thus, the user can easily get the coupon of the store and use the coupon.
An image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral) is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-226350). There is a case in which a plurality of the image forming apparatuses such as the MFPs is arranged at one floor or in a certain locale (such as a copy room) in a company and the like. Therefore, there is a demand for the user to select which device to use after grasping a status such as electric power and a job and the like of each of surrounding apparatuses.